Hades
Hades '(ハデス ''Hadesu) is the unexpected main antagonist of Kid Icarus: Uprising and the true Lord of the Underworld, so he could also be considered the main antagonist of the overall series. Hades is also revealed to have been the mastermind behind the events of the first game. Characteristics Appearance Hades appears as a humanoid demon-like deity with purple skin and red tatoos. He has long red, green, and pink-colored hair. He wears very grotesquely designed robes and clothing with asymmetrical shapes and a cape seemingly made out of darkness and fire. He has red lines that run up both his arms and legs. The inside of his body is completely chaotic in design, with even skies, grind rails and surreal structures found commonly throughout. After he is decapitated by Medusa, Hades regenerates a second head which is composed of blue flames, like Pandora. His eyes in this form are orange. Personality At first glance, Hades is shown to be a mischievous, manipulative trickster. When engaging in conversation, his tone is playfully dull, yet brimming with sarcasm and cruelty. He has a sense of showmanship, using a combination of witty remarks and belittling insults when talking to and about others. He also has a bit of a flirtatious side, constantly making unwanted passes and flattering remarks to and about all the female characters. Hades is considerably arrogant, brushing off any matter as no importance. However, his nonchalant demeanor belies his true dark and destructive personality. At his core, Hades is a merciless psychopath with an utter disregard for life. His lust for killing makes him seem completely unconcerned when his commanders fall in battle, stating that his army is too stupid to have an actual ranking, and has no problem killing off Medusa when she interferes during Hades's final battle against Pit. He also sees souls as nothing more than either as materials to create his monsters or a means of empowering nourishment, indifferent to the fact that his action is upsetting the natural balance of the world due to his selfish greed and hunger. Despite all his malicious tendencies, he does have a genuine sense of humor and enjoys telling jokes and making puns at even the most odd or inappropriate of times. He also shows genuine respect for Pit as a worthy adversary, holding no grudge against Pit after the latter killed him and destroyed his body, and even complimented his abilities, albeit still throwing a few nasty remarks in his direction. Abilities Hades is shown to be one of the most powerful characters in the game, second only to Lord Dyntos. Hades is also powerful enough to destroy the Three Sacred Treasures in one blast. Hades has the ability to manipulate souls. Using this ability, he can revive fallen allies or create new monsters. Hades can also devour souls to increase his strength and use souls to regenerate lost limbs. However, the latter ability makes Hades more vulnerable to damage. However, Hades' ability to manipulate souls serves as a double-edged sword. By stealing and devouring souls, Hades erases them from existance, keeping them in limbo. This action progressively disrupts the natural balance of the world. In battle, Hades is a fearsome opponent, showing great skill in both magic and hand-to-hand combat. In the final battle, Hades dons his "Devastation Ensemble". In this state, his entire body is covered in missiles and laser turrets with his face. This turns his body into a literal weapon of mass destruction. Hades can also fire lasers from his hands and face. Hades can spin at speeds fast enough to create twisters, and can teleport at speeds that can only be matched by the Great Sacred Treasure's Pursuit Mode. Like the other gods, Hades can communicate via telepathy and project his astral form. Kid Icarus Hades is responsible for the events of the first game as he is the one who gave Medusa access to his Underworld Army. There also appears to be statues of Hades in the Underworld. Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters He makes no mention in the game as to whether or not he aided in Orcos's own attack on Skyworld in Of Myths and Monsters, though it is a distinct possibility since Orcos was using the Underworld Army. A creature called Pluton is also based on Pluto, the Roman version of Hades, though it is unknown if it is connected to Hades himself. Kid Icarus: Uprising During the events of Uprising, Hades revives Medusa and her forces to serve as distractions to keep Palutena and Pit on their toes. After Medusa's defeat, Hades reveals himself as the one who revived Medusa and tells Palutena that the real fun is about begin. Hades first begins his campaign by manipulating Pit into killing off the Phoenix while making him think he is after the Wish Seed. However, revealing that he knew the Wish Seed was a fake, Hades reveals the Wish Seed's existence to the people so that they can kill themselves over a wish-granting item that does not even exist. The subsequent attacks of Viridi, the Aurum, and the Chaos Kin ultimately force Pit and Paultena to ignore Hades in favor of stopping the more immediate threats while he makes a constant presence both through his army as well as with snide jokes and nonchalant insults. During the Aurum invasion in chapter 15, he sends Mimicuties to toy with Pit (he confirms they were his in chapter 16). However he does aid Pit during the attack on the Aurum Hive (chapter 16) by having his minions commandeer one of their battleships and ram it into the Aurum Hive (an act Viridi refered to as "awesome"). Hades' reasons for fighting the against the Aurum were purely for selfish reasons (as he considered that Earth was his to plunder and his alone). In Chapter 17, his army attacks the Aurum Brain alongside Viridi's forces, Pyrrhon, Pit, and Palutena's army. After Pit is turned into a ring, Hades' forces continue harassing the humanity, though the Chaos Kin through its control of Palutena, her army, and Pit's Body becomes both the enemy of the humanity, Viridi, and Hades (though in typical Hades' style, he takes advantage of the situation and collects the souls of humans killed during the three years Pit spent as a ring). Upon Pit's return, his forces continued to harass both Pit (who is aided by Viridi), humanity, and Palutena's forces (which are under the control of the Chaos Kin). He tries to steal the Lightning Chariot both for himself and to stop Pit & Viridi from obtaining it. During Chapter 20, his forces assualt Pit on his way to Palutena's Temple in the Lightning Chariot. After Pit destroys the barrier surrounding the temple, Hades takes the opportunity to attack it and Pit, all the while mockingly suggesting Pit kill Palutena instead of the Chaos Kin (even suggesting Palutena hates Pit more than he does); however he is ignored by Pit. In Chapter 22, both Hades and his forces assualt Dark Pit on his way to the Rewind Spring, and mentions how he would love to get his hands on Dark Pit's soul. Eventually, everyone learns Hades's goal of using the souls of everyone who died in the series of wars to create his army and increase his own power, an act that is interfering with the natural order and threatens all. Dark Pit manages to elude him and makes it to the spring but is attacked by the revived Pandora. Hades arrives to the spring and is greeted by Amazon Pandora (Pandora's original body), and is shocked to find out it is Pandora (apparently unfamiliar with Pandora's original appearance). Realizing the spring's power, he plans to destroy it to prevent it from being used on Pit, but fails and Pandora is defeated once again. Though Pit initially takes up the Three Sacred Treasures to mount an attack on Hades, the god proves too powerful as he destroys the weapons and swallows up Pit. Hades proceeds to fight off Viridi's army before sensing that Pit is damaging his heart. Just then, Dark Pit uses the Lightning Chariot to pierce through Hades chest, rescuing Pit. Hades quickly tries to grab them, but they vanish due to Palutena's intervention before he peers at his palm. Hades then remarks, "At least I'm not dead!" Later, Hades confronts Pit again when he is given the Great Sacred Treasure. Though it seems that Pit has the upper hand in the extended battle, all the way towards the end, Hades turns the tables and destroys the suit. Though a recently revived Medusa comes to Pit's aid at the last second afterwards, Hades gets serious as he retaliates and kills Medusa with a single punch. But giving Palutena time to charge up the main cannon of the destroyed Great Sacred Treasure, Pit fires it and completely vaporizes a shocked Hades. Before fading away, Hades mutters that he never expected Pit to defeat him. Five minutes after the ending credits, Hades's disembodied voice states to the player that he might find a way to resurrect himself for the next game within 25 years. Idols Hades The true master of the Underworld. He is immeasurably strong - even among the divine pantheon - but prefers to rule from the shadows, forcing Medusa to do his dirty work. Yet even with all this evil, Hades still manage to act nonchalant. Hades (Battle) Hades, prepared for the final battle. Covered with missiles, his body is quite literally a weapon of mass destruction. Only Hades's selfish protection of the Underworld's '' Hades (New Legs) ''After being cut in half by the Great Sacred Tresure, Hades heads for the Surface world to regenerate his legs. Because this trick uses an immense number of souls, the usually invincible Hades suffers damage in the process. Hades (Final) Mere moments after having his head crushed by Medusa, Hades returns with a new, fresh complexion. While he attacks Pit with renewed ferocity, it still isn't enough to withstand the assault of the Great Sacred Treasure. Hades's Belly Though called Hades's Belly, this strange place is in an entirely different dimension than Hades. So while it shares a link of sorts with the evil god, it seems that destruction inside the belly barely affects Hades himself. Gallery Hades10.PNG Hades8.PNG Hades6.PNG Hades5.PNG hadesexpressions.png|Hades expressions in Kid Icarus Uprising Hades2.png images2.jpg|Hades index2.jpg|Hades Battle File:8.png|Hades' heart Quotes *''"Welcome to '''my underworld, Pitty Pat. You too Pretty Palutena."'' *Chapter 132, when Palutena say "You would think the Lord of the Underworld would be too busy for mischief making": Hades: "Oh no, Making mischief is one of my Principle responsibilities!" *''Discussing Reset bombs in Chapter 12: Hades: "And when it's ripe, it just falls of the vine and Organically destroys everything in its path" Viridi:"Not exactly" Hades: "But i'm in the ball park right?"'' *Greeting in Chapter 15, "Morning, do-gooders!" ''Responding to Pit's suggestion that he and Viridi are behind the mysterious invaders, ''"Sadly, no, though I do applaud any and all violence directed at you." *Commenting on the alien invaders, "But whatever they are, they must be stopped, Earth is MY flower to plunder, not theirs!" Responding to Viridi's ordering her army to attack the Aurum, "I guess we Underworlders will get in the mix, too. Shoot anything that moves!" *Responding to Pyrrhon's comment about the Aurum's bases, "Just ONE of their bases? How much more hell DO they plan to raise?" *Commenting on the second Mimicutie encounter in Chapter 15, "What elegance! What grace! What disturbing brutality!" *Questioning Pit on why he can't fly "Tell me, Pitty Pat, why exactly can't you fly?" Responding to Pit's telling its none of his business, "SO'' sorry. I didn't realize it was such a sensitive subject." (Palutena then tells Hades that Pit's wings don't work right). *Commenting on Palutena's indecision near the end of chapter 15, "''Aww, sounds like someone's losing her nerve! I guess I'd better step in! Get in here, boys! It's time for some Underworld Army action!" (sends in underword forces which are easily destroyed by the Aurum defences) "Well, that didn't go very well." *Responding to Palutena's comment about pulling out during the attack on the Aurum Hive, "Where you pinheads see adversity, I see opportunity! For example, this battleship looks like it could use a good home. Now's your chance, minions! It's lootin' time!" (a horde of Monoeye descends upon the battleship). *Breaching the Aurum Hive's defences, "Don't curse the darkness, light a candle! When freaky aliens give you lemons, make freaky alien lemonade! Like THIS!!" (crashes the Aurum battleship into the Aurum Hive) *When an Aurum kolma lands on your platform in Chapter 17: "Attention passengers! Those who fail to pay their fare must exit the vehicle!" *About Viridi: "Yow! She's feisty! Wear gloves with this one, minions!" *When Pit finds a grind rail in Chapter 19: "It's like watching a Rollerskating Chicken!", Pit then replies with "Don't even pretend that that's not awesome!" *''"Save Palutena? Don't you mean crush Palutena?" (In response to Viridi telling Pit that it is time to save Palutena) *To Dark Pit ''"Our hero's looking a little goth today. I hope the stresses of life haven't gotten you down. That would be ever so tragic." *''After Pit escapes from his stomach after destroying his heart:'' "That really hurt. But hey, at least I'm not dead!" *Post-humous comment about Pit:'' "Such a small angel defeating a big, bad lord of the Underworld like me. Why, Pitty, that makes you the strongest Nintendo character ever. I'm actually impressed. 8-bit Pit would have never made it this far."'' * Trying to act like a alien (in response to Palutena saying that something must be controlling the Aurum battleships) "Weeeee areeeeee from outeeer spaceeeee!" * Battling Pit "on to death!!" ''(With Pit simultaneously saying ''"on to victory!!") * (Pit breaks the Wish Seed) "You broke my toy!" * (Medusa hits him)'' "I am your master, Medusa, and I will revive you as many times as I desire!!"'' *Talking to Pit in the final battle: "Pit! (Hades!) Piiiit! (Hadeeees!) Piiiiiiiiit! (Hadeeeeees!)." Trivia * Hades is the Greek Ruler of the Underworld. * Hades's second form with blue fiery hair resembles the Disney version of Hades from the movie Hercules. Coincidentally, Hades also has witty end credits dialogue just like his Disney counterpart and their personalities are very similar to each others. ** However, the hairstyle itself resembles that of Ghetsis, the last "trainer" fought in the Pokémon Black and White Versions. His role in the story may also catch the player off guard. ** He also resembles Erazor Djin from Sonic and the Secret Rings in that both have purple skin and red irises. * Hades's Japanese voice actor, Hōchū Ōtsuka, provided the voice of Braig/Xigbar from the Kingdom Hearts series. His English voice actor, S. Scott Bullock, voiced Barthandelus/Galanth Dysley from Final Fantasy XIII. * Hades swallowing Pit is reminiscent of Hades' father Cronus swallowing Hades as an infant in Greek Mythology. * Hades was meant to be possibly the most powerful god; however in Chapter 24, it was hinted that Lord Dyntos is more powerful because he could create an army that would be stronger than any army ever seen. The idea that he is more powerful has yet to be proved a fact. ** Pseudo Palutena's creation and the Great Sacred Treasure's creation, however, would prove otherwise; Lord Dyntos can replicate other gods (and even augment their strength as he can with enemies if need be) and he created the one weapon that truly finished Hades off regardless of its near-complete destruction leaving it with only one fuctioning part left. * Each time Pit faces Hades for a boss battle, they always have a comic talk with each shouting the other's name, growing more angry and rageful with each pass before they both yell "It's ON!". * Hades is one of four major characters in the story (not counting Pit) not to have their own version of a weapon, the others being Dyntos, Pyrrhon, and Medusa (unless the Medusa head is counted but it is an item, not a weapon). Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Uprising enemies Category:Bosses Viridi Category:Big Three Category: Kid Icarus Bosses Category: Kid Icarus enemies Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Uprising Bosses Category:Underworld Army Category:Gods